Hot Fun in the Summertime
by Smackalicious
Summary: Ziva seeks out company for a trip to the beach and things turn into something she could have only dreamed. McGiva. Oneshot.


**Title: Hot Fun in the Summertime**  
><strong>Pairing: McGeeZiva**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Het<strong>  
><strong>Cat: Fluff, Humor, Romance<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: Minor one for Judgment DayMurder 2.0/etc. You know what it is. :D**  
><strong>Warnings: None.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Ziva seeks out company for a trip to the beach and things turn into something she could have only dreamed.<strong>  
><strong>Author's Note: Started this last week after wanting to write something light-hearted for once, and I needed a good "summer" fic. This worked. :D LOL.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ziva slipped the sheer swimsuit coverup over her head, letting her arms snake through the sleeves of the garment. She smiled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, a hint of deviousness in the grin, and after pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, bounced from the room, picking up a large tote bag with a towel sticking out of it before heading out the door.<p>

When she reached her car, she tossed the bag in the backseat before getting in herself and starting the vehicle and pulling out into the street, barely taking the time to check for oncoming traffic. She was a woman on a mission, and she didn't have time for things like safe driving.

As she drove, swerving lanes like she was on a go-kart track, she bobbed her head to the loud Mexican music she was so fond of and slid a pair of oversized sunglasses on to shield herself against the bright July sun, grinning as she did so. Man, did she love the summertime. It never got quite as warm in DC as it did back in Israel, but just the feeling of the sun beating down on her made her feel alive, feel at home.

Her reflections of the past faded away as she pulled up to her destination and parked the car, quickly getting out and locking the doors before jogging up the stairs of the apartment building. She had to bite her lip to stifle the excitement threatening to bubble forth from her lips in nervous giggles or something equally juvenile. She was normally much more composed than this, but this idea had grabbed a hold of her and refused to let go, so she had to give in before she burst.

It wasn't long before she reached the apartment she was looking for and knocked on the door, attempting to look casual for when the person inside answered, but failing miserably. It was hard to look casual when wearing a swimsuit and flimsy coverup and not much more, after all.

The door opened after a few minutes, and the person on the other side looked surprised. "Ziva. What are you doing here?"

"Get dressed, McGee," she said, then looked him up and down, admiring the jeans and unbuttoned shirt he had on. "Or undressed, as the case may be."

McGee raised an eyebrow at her words, but then seemed to realize what she was wearing and his eyes widened. "Whoa," he breathed as he gave her the same treatment she'd just given him. His eyes roamed for a few more seconds before he remembered what she'd said and he looked her in the eye again. "Why am I getting undressed?"

"Do not tell me you swim in your blue jeans, McGee," she said, smirking at him.

His eyes narrowed. "You want me to go to the beach with you?"

She shrugged. "It is a beautiful day, and you always prove to be wonderful company."

He continued to scrutinize her. "The last time I went to the beach, I came back home looking like a lobster. Why don't you take Tony?"

Ziva made a face. "He is hairy and he would likely make some comment about how I should take off my top." She shuddered to herself, then looked back at McGee, who was clearly still trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. She smirked a bit and stepped closer to him, reaching out so her fingertips just grazed the exposed skin of his chest. He shivered under her touch and she continued to tease him as she said, "And I _would _be wearing a bikini. You wouldn't need those pictures anymore." He opened his mouth to protest and she silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "It is okay, McGee. I resigned myself long ago to the fact that I would not be able to make you destroy them. And now, I am giving you a chance to see the real thing. So what do you say?" He was weakening, she could tell, so she insured his saying yes by stepping even closer, so their bodies were nearly touching, and laid one of her hands flat on his chest. She looked up at him, giving him her best innocent – yet sexy – look.

"What's," he started, clearing his throat and starting again when the word came out as barely a whisper. "What's in it for me?"

"I am not enough?" Ziva pouted, sliding her hand from his chest up to rest on his neck. "Please, Timothy?"

He looked down at her, swallowing hard before saying, "I don't know if this is such a good idea, Ziva . . ."

"If you are still worried about getting sunburned, I will make sure to rub sunscreen on every part of your body," she said, emphasizing the last few words.

He stiffened against her and tried to back away, but found himself frozen to his spot. "That sounds like a _really _bad idea." He glanced down at Ziva again and found her biting at her lower lip, then releasing it, over and over. Bite, release, bite, release. He was finding it really hard to concentrate with her doing that, but he had a feeling she wasn't going to stop – and her actions would only grow more sexual in nature – unless he agreed to go with her.

"Okay," he finally said with a sigh, and Ziva's eyes lit up. "But only if you stop with the . . . stuff."

She raised an eyebrow at him and pressed herself lightly against him. "I have no idea what you mean by that," she said, though she knew exactly what he meant.

"Zivaaa," McGee whined, and finally pushed her away. She looked up at him in surprise. "You can't do this. I'm . . . a man, and I can't . . ." He shook his head. "I'm not Tony."

"Which is precisely why I wanted you to accompany me to the beach today," Ziva said. "You are a gentleman and I know I do not have to worry about you trying to take advantage of me while I am barely clothed."

McGee frowned at her. "I can't see anyone taking advantage of you, ever," he muttered, and Ziva smirked in agreement.

"True." She watched him continue to frown and sighed. "What is the problem, McGee? I already told you I would not let you get sunburned."

"Don't you get it, Ziva?" he said, his eyes wide with desperation. "Like I said, I'm a man, and you . . . you are a very attractive woman, and I don't want to . . ." He cleared his throat rather than finishing the sentence.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "You are afraid of getting excited, yes?"

His cheeks reddened slightly. "Well, I wouldn't put it that way . . ."

"McGee." Ziva rested her hands on his chest again, though this time not as an attempt to entice him. "I will not be offended if anything of the sort happens. We are friends, yes?" He nodded. "Good. Go get ready." He looked at her as if he was completely surprised she had managed to get him to agree to the outing, and she made a shooing motion with her hand. He quirked an eyebrow, but turned and retreated to his bedroom, as Ziva stepped inside the apartment, closing the door behind her.

McGee was in his bedroom for a few minutes before he groaned loudly. Ziva grinned and called to him, "You aren't getting started without me, are you, McGee?"

He came out of the room, glaring at her as he said, "No." He sighed. "I can't find my swim trunks." Ziva's smile grew as he quickly added, "And no, that does not mean I will go skinny dipping."

Ziva pouted at him. "Not even if I join you?"

He turned toward his bedroom again, not wanting her to see the blush spreading across his cheeks. "I already told you . . ."

"I know, McGee," Ziva said, and McGee looked back to her at the change of tone in her voice. "I apologize. It is just that it is finally summer, it's a beautiful day and I just would like to go to the beach. I knew I could get you to agree to it by being seductive, and I really would like your company today. I am sorry if I insulted you, or . . ." She shook her head. "It was not as though I did not mean it . . ."

"Ziva." She looked up at McGee, who was walking toward her with a smile on his face. "Relax. I'm not offended." He stopped a few feet from where she stood. "If you had just been honest with me from the beginning, rather than trying to seduce me . . ." He trailed off and Ziva groaned, making his smile grow.

"I did not think you would come unless I . . . persuaded you to," she said, brushing some hair behind her ear. A short silence fell between them, but before it could get awkward, she said, "We can go buy you a new pair of shorts, and pick up something for lunch, as well."

McGee nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that sounds great."

"Perfect," Ziva purred, turning and walking back to the door. "I am looking forward to the show. Come along." She opened the door and walked out, as McGee took in her latest words.

"The show?" he repeated to himself. "What have I gotten myself into?"

He shook his head to himself and followed Ziva's lead, grabbing a pair of sunglasses off a side table before he headed out the door.

About 15 minutes later, the pair walked into a small shop that sold swimwear and other summer items. Ziva allowed her hand to flutter across a rack of bright yellow one-piece swimsuits as McGee's eyes wandered around the store, not sure where to begin looking.

It was then that a perky blonde in a bright red romper bounded up to them, a bright smile on her face. "Hi there! I'm Vanessa. Can I help you find anything today?"

"Yes," Ziva spoke up, pushing McGee in front of her. "My friend is looking for some swimming trunks."

Vanessa let her eyes roam over McGee's body. "Of course," she said, giggling a little. "Follow me." She turned to head toward the men's section of the store, leaving McGee to give Ziva a worried look before they followed her. "So, you two are just friends?"

McGee opened his mouth to respond, but Ziva beat him to it, saying, "For now." McGee turned his head to look at her and found her glaring at Vanessa. He raised an eyebrow at her behavior, but didn't say anything. He found it amusing that she might be jealous of this girl who was far too young for him in the first place.

"Right," Vanessa said, laughing nervously. They reached the men's swimwear section and she said, "Well, here you are. Um, if you need anything, I'll be . . ." She pointed toward the cash register as she tucked some hair behind her ear, her actions nervous, then quickly retreated.

Ziva watched the girl run away, smirking, then turned to McGee, finding him giving her a dirty look. "What?" she asked, picking up a pair of shiny silver Speedos and holding them up as she continued. "I wanted it to be clear to her that you are _not _available." She presented the skimpy swimwear to McGee then. "You know, it is rather warm today. Perhaps you should consider something . . . cooler?"

"Give me those," McGee muttered, snatching the metallic cloth from her hands and putting it back with the others. "And since when am I not available, Ziva?"

She shrugged, turning away from him and browsing the other racks. "Well, you are not available to _her_, at least."

"Ziva . . ." McGee said, his tone a warning.

"She is far too young for you," she muttered, taking another tiny suit from the rack and nodding approvingly, "and besides, you deserve someone much more intelligent."

McGee rolled his eyes, not even bothering to take the current swimsuit from her. "How can you possibly know how smart she is by just looking at her?" He stepped closer, close enough to invade her personal space. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to keep me for yourself."

Ziva froze at the suggestion, but recovered just as fast, spinning and placing the blue Speedo in McGee's hands with a gentle shove. "Perhaps I simply do not wish to share you today," she said, recovering from the minor moment of embarrassment she nearly had, and McGee could see right through it, but he chose to play the gentleman and not comment on it. "Now, if you really wish to make me happy . . ." She gave him a lecherous smile and glanced down at the suit in his hands.

McGee's eyes followed hers and he let out an incredulous yip at the size of the swimwear, then laughed a little. "There is _no _way these are big enough to . . ." He cut himself off, but not soon enough, as Ziva's predatory look deepened.

"They are not big enough for what, McGee?" she asked, practically purring as she took a step closer to him. "Maybe you should let me be the judge of that."

He looked down at her for a moment before stepping away, replacing the Speedos with a scowl. "I'll just go for shorts, if you don't mind," he said, though he knew what her response would be.

"I suppose you have a point," Ziva said, much to McGee's surprise. Whatever he'd expected her to say, that was not it. "After all, you want something to hide your erection should you happen to get one while we are on the beach."

"Ziva!" McGee hissed, spinning to face her, his face burning.

She shrugged, but didn't say anything. She knew she had a point. Instead, she turned to face the wall of swim trunks, scanning them and finally saying, "Will you at least let me choose the color?"

McGee rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold back a smile. "If it makes you happy," he said, and Ziva turned to him with a soft smile on her face.

"_You _make me happy, McGee," she said, then seemed to realize what she'd said and turned away, focusing on the shorts again.

As she pawed through the bright Hawaiian print shorts, McGee thought about her words. He made her happy. She wasn't just saying it to make him feel better or to try to get him to put on a pair of Speedos (_definitely_ too small); he'd seen the look on her face, and he knew that was as real a moment as he could expect from her.

"Tim?"

McGee looked up and found Ziva giving him a befuddled look. He found it rather adorable, and tried to hide his smile, shaking his head instead. "Uh, sorry. What did you want?"

She smiled and handed him an armful of trunks. "A fashion show."

He groaned even as she turned him around and pushed him toward the dressing rooms in the back of the store, the curious sales clerk watching them the entire time. As they disappeared behind the curtains, she muttered to herself, "Just friends, my ass."

After another 20 minutes and more wolfish leering from Ziva (McGee thought to himself he'd never felt more like a piece of meat), they decided on a pair of longer dark green board shorts – length decided by McGee and color by Ziva. They headed to the register to checkout, Ziva hanging on McGee's arm possessively, much to his amusement, and were soon out of the store and headed to a deli to grab some sandwiches and potato salad for their lunch.

As they got into Ziva's car again, McGee said, "I'm glad you talked me into coming today, Ziva."

"I am glad you decided to come," she said, meeting his gaze, her hand on the key in the ignition. "We have not even made it to our destination yet and I am already enjoying myself."

McGee grinned at her. "Yeah, me, too." They held each other's gaze for a few more moments before Ziva faced forward, feeling warmth creep into her cheeks.

She wasn't sure how he did it, but she felt like McGee could read all her thoughts just from looking into her eyes. So rather than run the risk of embarrassment by him realizing something she perhaps didn't want revealed just yet, she focused on driving, taking a bit more care than usual.

"Hey, thanks for not trying to get us killed, by the way," McGee commented into the silence that had fallen.

Ziva smirked as she responded. "Well, I am having far too nice of a day to ruin it with a traffic accident." She slowed down as she spotted the deli she had been seeking. "Ah, here we are." She cleanly pulled into an empty spot between two cars and parked, then quickly got out, now in more of a hurry to get to their intended destination than ever, if only so she could see McGee without his shirt again sooner.

McGee followed her into the deli at a more leisurely pace, or what would have been leisurely had Ziva not turned around and came back for him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the deli with her.

"Hey!" he protested as she dragged him inside. He smirked and grew bolder. "Maybe I was enjoying the view."

Ziva looked up at him with curiosity. "Just wait until we arrive at the beach, Timothy," she murmured, and felt his grip on her hand instinctively tighten. She smiled, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she did so. Then, just as quickly, she turned away, heading for the counter, pulling him along with her. "You know," she said, her tone much more casual than it just had been, "I like the way that sounds. Timothy. Perhaps," she turned to him, giving him a sneaky look, "I will call you that from now on." She reached up and picked an invisible piece of lint from McGee's shirt. "When we are alone, that is."

McGee cleared his throat and managed to tear his eyes from her, pointing at the deli counter. "So, uh, what kind of sandwiches were we getting?"

"Something with a lot of _meat_," she said, emphasizing the last word into his ear, and he pulled a respectable distance away from her, finding her smirking when he looked back at her.

He gave her a dirty look and leaned in to speak quietly to her. "Okay, you have _got _to stop with the . . . stuff in public. People are going to start thinking . . ."

"What?" she asked, giving him a pointed look. "That we are together? And that would be a problem why?"

"Well . . ." McGee started, but Ziva interrupted again.

"McGee." She took hold of his other hand as she spoke to him. "Have you ever considered that it may not be such a bad idea?"

"Well, yeah, but . . ." He trailed off as he realized what she had said and what _he _had said in response, then looked down at her in wonder.

Ziva laughed softly and patted him on the chest. "Men are so terribly oblivious sometimes," she said, before at last releasing his hand and walking up to the counter, putting in a request for some rather plump pastrami sandwiches (one without pickles for McGee) and a small tub of potato salad. As she waited, she turned and found McGee still standing in the same spot, looking dumbstruck. She smiled to herself, then turned back to the counter, suddenly feeling shy. She hadn't really intended on things taking this turn today, though she couldn't deny it was something she'd thought about a fair amount.

"Here you are," the deli clerk said, handing Ziva a large paper bag with the food.

"Oh, thank you," Ziva said, reaching in her tote bag for her wallet, but a gentle pressure on her waist made her look up and she found McGee standing there, looking serious.

"It's on me," he said, handing the clerk a couple of bills and waiting for his change, as Ziva felt her cheeks grow warm. She wasn't used to this side of him, and it was somewhat thrilling to see come out.

McGee took his change from the clerk and stuffed it in his wallet, then nudged Ziva with the hand he had on her waist. "Come on, Ziva. The beach is waiting." He turned and walked out of the deli, this time leaving Ziva as the one gawking.

"Finally," Ziva said as she pulled up near the boardwalk and parked, shutting off the car as she turned to McGee, grinning. "The beach." She quickly hopped from the car, any feelings of nervousness from earlier dissipated as she hurried to feel the warm sand on her feet, and to smell the fresh scent of the ocean.

McGee got out of the car slower, shielding his eyes from the sun and watching as Ziva pranced off to set up a large beach towel on a secluded part of the beach. Man, that was a great view. He smirked to himself as he headed for the designated changing area to put on his shorts.

Meanwhile, Ziva spread her towel out over the sand and sat down, gazing out over the gleaming ocean. She sight made her bubble up with joy. It wasn't as though she'd grown up around a lot of water – Israel is, after all, a desert – but just being in the sun, surrounded by the sand, made her feel at home. She peeled off her coverup then, and pulled her hair tie from her ponytail, shaking it out as she leaned back to rest on her elbows and wait for McGee to join her. She smiled to herself as she did so, positive he was going to enjoy the new view.

A few minutes later, Ziva heard McGee's voice as he called out to her as he walked. "I grabbed the food from the car, figured we may as well – whoa." His words faded away as he caught sight of Ziva, now barely clothed in an even smaller bikini than the one she wore in the pictures he kept in his nightstand drawer.

Ziva sat up, holding out her hands to take the bag of food from her stunned companion. "You figured we may as well what, McGee?" she asked, knowing the answer already but enjoying toying with him. He rolled his eyes at her and she grinned, removing McGee's sandwich and holding it out to him as a peace offering.

He took it from her, not able to keep a small smile from his face, and unwrapped it as he directed his attention to the ocean. Ziva followed his gaze, and once he knew she was distracted, he slyly turned his gaze back to her, taking in the smooth, soft lines of her body.

"It is gorgeous," Ziva murmured, still staring out at the crashing waves.

"It most certainly is," McGee agreed, his eyes still on Ziva. She smiled and glanced over at him, then did a double-take when she realized he was staring at her rather than the water. She felt the warmth creep back into her cheeks, but forced herself to hold his gaze.

"Hmm, I must say I am enjoying this view, as well." She allowed her eyes to wander over his bare chest and shorts-clad legs, then met his eyes again. They held the other's gaze for a few more moments before looking away at the same time.

McGee glanced back at Ziva and found her doing the same and they both started laughing. The breeze blew a strand of hair across Ziva's face and McGee reached over to brush it back behind her ear. Their eyes met again as he pulled away and he suddenly found himself with the irresistible urge to . . .

"We should eat before the food gets too warm," Ziva said, and McGee blinked as the moment vanished. He was so sure . . .

"Right." He nodded and turned back to the sandwich in his hand, taking a bite and chewing, and while the sandwich was delicious, the only taste in his mouth was of disappointment.

Ziva looked away, embarrassed at how she had handled that. She knew he was about to kiss her, and she wasn't normally the type to shy away from that, but something about McGee made her feel . . . different. All she knew was she did not want to screw this up by doing something stupid . . . which she now felt she may have done.

"Ah, I am going to go grab a soda," she said, thankful as she looked around that she realized they'd forgotten drinks. "Can I get you something?"

McGee shrugged, amazed that she could just pick up like the moment had never happened. "Just grab me a cola or something," he said, trying not to sound too disheartened, but failing miserably.

It was then he felt Ziva's warm hand on his and he looked up, finding her giving him a sincere look. "I did not change my mind," she said, as he blinked in confusion. She smiled at him. "We really _should _eat first, though." Her eyes twinkled with devilishness then. "I do not know about you, but I would like to keep my energy up."

McGee didn't have a chance to respond to her, as she pushed herself to her feet, stopping only to bend over to grab some money from her bag (and he definitely enjoyed _that _view) before jogging off to the boardwalk and a soda machine she had seen on their way in.

This time, when McGee bit into his sandwich, he was able to enjoy it.

After Ziva returned with their sodas, they enjoyed a leisurely lunch and casual conversation, though it was laced with a bit more flirting than usual.

As Ziva popped the last bit of her sandwich in her mouth, she reached over to her bag, saying, even as she finished chewing, "McGee! I cannot believe we forgot the most important thing!"

McGee narrowed his eyes at her. "What's that?" he asked, trying to sneak a peek at what she was pulling out.

She swallowed and turned to him, holding a bottle in her hand. "Sunscreen!" She shook her head and the bottle. "You are going to be a lobster tomorrow if we do not put this on you soon." She paused in her shaking, tilting her head in thought. "Though a very cute lobster, if I do say so myself."

"Ha ha," McGee said dryly, but then brightened a bit. "You really think I'm cute?"

Ziva giggled as she opened the bottle and squirted some lotion into her palm. "You may not be sitting here with me now if I did not," she said, her tone light, so it was clearly a joke. "Turn around, so I may put it on your back."

He did so with only a small sigh, which Ziva clucked at. "Do not sound so disappointed, McGee. It is an excuse for me to touch you, is it not?"

He chuckled at that. "I guess you have a point."

"Mmhmm," she murmured, rubbing the lotion into McGee's back with surprisingly strong hands. He closed his eyes and sank into the feeling of the massage.

"That feels amazing," he moaned, and it was then that Ziva stopped. "No, don't stop," he whined, reaching behind him to grab at her hands.

She slapped at his wandering hands, laughing. "Turn around, and I will get your chest," she said, and his hands stilled their movements, though he didn't move otherwise. Ziva's laughter died down as she said, "McGee?" He didn't respond and she smirked, leaning into him and murmuring over his shoulder, "Are you appreciating those rather roomy swim trunks?"

"You're evil," he muttered, and Ziva chuckled to herself, making McGee frown even more. He crossed his arms over his chest to show his annoyance and that only made Ziva laugh more.

"Alright, you can put it on yourself," she said, and only then did McGee look over his shoulder. She held out the bottle and he grabbed it, but Ziva let her hand linger on his as she said, "But I am very disappointed I do not get to do the honors." She lowered her voice. "I would allow you to do the same for me."

The suggestive statement so startled McGee that he involuntarily squeezed the sunscreen bottle, which shot out a stream of the pale lotion. He looked over in horror at where it landed in the sand, as Ziva clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

After a few moments, she composed herself enough to say, "Well, that was a bit . . ."

"If you say 'premature,' this day is officially over," McGee muttered, still grumbling to himself.

"Oh, McGee," Ziva laughed, leaning against his back, not caring about the copious amounts of sunscreen she'd just applied. "I wish you would loosen up, is that the phrase?" He mumbled a 'yes' under his breath and she sighed. "I just do not have the chance to act this way very often . . ." McGee snorted at that and she lifted her head from his shoulder. "What?"

"This is far from unusual behavior for you, Ziva," he said, then decided he'd had enough of talking to the beach in front of him and turned to face Ziva. "And it's not that I don't like it, but . . ." He shrugged. "I don't know how to respond to it. It's not like I'm being seduced every day."

The devious smirk Ziva had been wearing earlier returned with a vengeance as she took the deflated bottle of sunscreen from McGee's hand and squirted a dollop of the lotion into her hand, dipped a finger into the blob and bopped him on the tip of the nose with it. "Well, then, I will have to make sure to change that." McGee simply raised an eyebrow at her and her smirk turned into a genuine smile, the sunlight twinkling in her eyes.

"I think I might get used to it," McGee finally said, and Ziva let out a relieved sigh. "But you know, as much fun as seduction sounds right now, I have a better idea of how to spend our time."

Now it was Ziva's turn to give him the curious look. "And what would that be?"

He had shifted to his knees and was preparing to stand as he responded. "Race ya," he said, and Ziva looked up in shock as he bounced to his feet and started running for the ocean.

She swore under her breath as she realized what was going on and scrambled to her feet, running after McGee as he looked back over his shoulder at her, a playful smile on his face. "You will not win, Timothy!" she yelled at him, and the only response she received was his lilting laugh trailing back to her. She couldn't help but grin. "Good enough for me," she said to herself, then upped her pace, quickly catching up to him and passing him, as he sputtered at the action.

"Hey!" he said, running up behind her and, his survival instincts intact, grabbing her around the waist, as she squealed and protested the action. "Gotcha!"

She swung at him half-heartedly, laughing, then finally stopped struggling when McGee slowed, breathing heavily. But she made no attempt to slip from his grasp, nor did he release his grip on her. They stood at the edge of the water now, and Ziva took a few steps forward, bringing McGee with her until they stood shin-deep in the waves.

She leaned back against McGee, closing her eyes for a moment and breathing in the smell of the ocean, and enjoying the feeling of the hot sun on her skin. One of McGee's fingers twitched against her stomach, her eyes drifted open and she slowly turned in his arms so she was facing him. She raised her arms to loop around his neck and looked up at him, asking, "So, what did you have in mind for what we do out here?"

He smiled down at her and lowered his head to hers, both their eyes fluttering shut this time as they shared their first kiss, the sun beating on their backs and ocean waves shifting around their legs.

_The Monday after . . ._

Tony let out a loud guffaw as McGee walked into the squad room, wincing at every movement he made. "Have a nice weekend, McFried? That's a lovely shade of red you're wearing, but next time, just put on a shirt." He stood up from his desk and trotted over to McGee's as the younger agent gingerly lowered himself into his desk chair. "Decide to take your novel to the beach and fell asleep at the typewriter?" He reached over to peek under the collar of McGee's polo, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Not if you want to live, DiNozzo," he muttered, which only made Tony snicker even more.

"Oh, McForgotTheSunscreen, you kill me," he said, trying again to lift McGee's collar.

"If he does not, I will," came a voice from behind them, and Tony looked over his shoulder at the approaching Ziva, grinning as he took in her appearance.

McGee was momentarily forgotten as his eyes scanned the Israeli's body, which was looking considerably darker than it had on Friday. "Ooh, I see The Artist Formerly Known as McPasty was not the only one to see the sun this weekend. Let me guess – nude beach?"

Ziva just chuckled to herself, slipping her backpack off her shoulder and depositing it behind her desk. "There may have been nudity at some point," she admitted, which only made Tony more interested.

"Ooh, anyone get a peek?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Ziva made as if she were thinking about the question, then gave him a naughty smile as she said, "I believe someone may have gotten more than just a peek." She left Tony to consider that as she stepped out from behind her desk again and made her way to McGee's desk, clucking her disappointment at the state of his chest. "Oh, my poor little McGee. I told you you needed that sunscreen."

He gave her a one-shouldered shrug and a half smile as he said, "Well, it was worth the sunburn, if that makes it any better."

Tony had frozen where he stood and finally turned when Ziva and McGee fell silent, his face void of color. Ziva and McGee smiled back at him and he let out a whimper.

"To answer your question from earlier, Tony?" McGee said. Tony had retreated to his desk and sat down, lowering his head to the surface of the desk, and he looked up briefly to hear McGee's response. "I had a _really _good weekend." He looked at Ziva and she laughed, as Tony started banging his head against his desk.

**THE END!**

_A/N: If you enjoyed this story/like my other stories, you should "like" me on Facebook! Link's on my profile page! I love you guys! :D_


End file.
